Um Minuto
by Piketuxa
Summary: Uma ligação repentina de Sasuke pode mudar tudo na vida de Hinata, que se preparava para dar uma ótima notícia para ele. Como a morena continuará a viver depois disso?


**Um Minuto**

Hinata estava sentada no sofá, esperava ansiosa seu marido. Fazia dois meses que havia se casado com Uchiha Sasuke, o amor de sua vida.

Conhecera-o quando tinha apenas 17 anos, por obra do destino se tornaram amigos íntimos, confiavam um no outro cegamente, e foi por isso que se apaixonaram. No início, nenhum dos dois contou o que sentia, com medo da amizade acabar, mas uma carta os uniu.

Hinata escrevera uma carta para a namorada de seu primo Neji, Mitsashi Tenten. Deixou a carta em cima da cama e foi tomar banho, nisso Sasuke chegou e ficou a esperando. Ciumento e possessivo como era em relação à amiga, abriu a carta e leu; terminou de ler quando a morena saia do banho com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo e já vestida.

Ele surpreso pelo que acabara de descobrir e ela surpresa por Sasuke ter lido a carta contendo seus sentimentos se encararam. Com vergonha e medo Hinata voltou correndo para o banheiro e trancou a porta por dentro, se encostou nela e escorregou por essa caindo sentada no chão gelado, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e logo não conseguia mais parar de chorar, perderia seu melhor amigo e amado.

— Hinata, vamos conversar. — ele disse mansamente, ainda estava confuso, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios, afinal descobrira que o amor que sentia pela amiga era igualmente retribuído em segredo. Não ouvindo resposta decidiu fingir que estava bravo com ela. — Se não sair desse banheiro agora serei obrigado a arrombar a porta.

Hinata tremeu, sabia que ele não blefava, aprendeu com o tempo de amizade que devia obedecer o Uchiha quando este estava nervoso. Tremendo, levantou e secou as lágrimas com a blusa, sabia que ele notaria, mas não queria que ele a visse chorando.

Destrancou a porta e a abriu devagar, Sasuke estava sentado na cama, a carta na mão e os olhos voltados para ela a fizeram desistir de conversar com ele. Mesmo com medo da reação do amigo, sentou na cama um pouco longe e encarou o chão enquanto suas mãos se enrolavam uma na outra nervosamente.

— Para com isso. — Sasuke disse enquanto colocava sua mão sobre as de Hinata, odiava quando ela fazia aquilo e a morena sabia, mas não conseguia evitar. — O que significa isso? — perguntou levantando a carta no alto, Hinata respirou fundo criando coragem para não gaguejar.

— Sas-Sasuke-kun. — como era idiota em gaguejar em um momento tão crítico, mas não conseguia, estava nervosa e com medo. — Não era pa-para você des-descobrir. — abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, seu ato fez com que não notasse o sorriso de satisfação do Uchiha.

— Por que não era para mim descobrir? — perguntou e levantou o queixo da morena com a mão. — Por que estava escondendo de mim seus sentimentos? Pensei que fossemos amigos. — como poderia perguntar isso a ela quando ele mesmo não revelava seus sentimentos? A resposta era simples: tinha medo de perdê-la.

— Eu ti-tive medo de que se conta-tasse nossa amizade aca-cabasse. — então os dois esconderam por causa do medo da amizade acabar?

— Pois saiba que eu te amo e estou disposto a enfrentar tudo por você, até mesmo seu pai.

Certo, Hyuuga Hiashi era assustadoramente assustador e não confiava nele, mas o amor que sentia por Hinata ia além do receio que sentia em relação ao pai da garota.

Hinata o encarou com as orbes brilhando de felicidade, saber que o sentimento era recíproco a fazia sentir uma alegria imensa. Sasuke aproximou seus rostos com calma, seria um momento marcante para os dois. Mesmo sendo 3 anos mais velho que Hinata, ele sentia um medo enorme de perdê-la.

Os lábios se tocaram em um beijo calmo e suave.

O namoro durou 5 anos por insistência de Hiashi que não queria deixar que a filha se casasse, mas quando viu que a filha era feliz com o Uchiha, decidiu deixar que eles se casassem.

— Trim! Trim! — Hinata acordou de suas lembranças e viu seu celular tocando, nem olhou no visor quem era, Sasuke estava demorando para chegar e isso a deixava preocupada, tinha uma ótima notícia para lhe dar.

— Eu Te Amo. — Hinata ouviu a pessoa do outro lado falar e imediatamente reconheceu a voz. — Olha, eu só tenho um minuto.

**_Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre  
A culpa não foi sua  
Os caminhos não são tão simples, mas eu vou seguir_**

**_Viajo em pensamento  
Numa estrada de ilusões  
Que eu procuro dentro do meu coração_**

**_Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
O que eu sinto por você, não vai passar_**

**_Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
E no final, eu sei que vai voltar_**

E a linha caiu, os olhos de Hinata se encheram de lágrimas. Havia sido uma despedida, ele estava lhe abandonando, como podia? E os anos que passaram juntos? E os obstáculos que venceram para conseguirem se casar?

E os cinco anos que passaram juntos para que Hyuuga Hiashi permitisse que a filha se casasse? Como ele podia ir embora do nada? Logo agora que receberam uma bênção, o fruto de seu amor. Hinata estava grávida e Sasuke não estaria mais ali com ela, como criaria a criança?

Jogou o celular no sofá e sentou no chão se encolhendo, abraçou as pernas e escondeu a cabeça nelas, as lágrimas grossas escorriam como cachoeira de seus olhos. Teria que aprender a viver sem o Uchiha, teria que cuidar da criança sozinha.

**_Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre  
A vida continua  
Os caminhos não são tão simples, temos que seguir_**

**_Viajo em pensamentos  
Numa estrada de ilusões  
Que eu procuro dentro do meu coração_**

**_Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
O que eu sinto por você, não vai passar  
(Eu sei não vai passar)_**

**_Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
E no final, eu sei..._**

**_Que no meu coração  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Sempre levarei  
O teu sorriso em meu olhar  
(Em meu olhar)_**

**5 anos depois**

Hinata estava sentada no sofá da sala, na televisão passava um desenho infantil qualquer. A morena não estava nem ligando para a televisão, sua atenção estava voltada para a pequena criança sentada ao seu lado no sofá.

Ele sim assistia prestando a maior atenção do mundo. Enquanto o menino assistia Hinata colocava em sua boca a comida. Sabia que ele só comia se fosse assistindo, por isso todo dia era sagrado que no horário do almoço ele assistisse seus desenhos favoritos, era o único jeito de fazer o menino comer sem reclamar.

Terminou a tarefa de alimentá-lo e suspirou observando seu filho: tão parecido com Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sousuke nascera com o cabelo negro e os orbes pretos, era a figura do pai, só que menor e menos rabugento, como Naruto costumava dizer.

Hinata havia aprendido a viver sem o marido, embora se lembrasse dele toda vez que olhava para o pequeno. Passara a gravidez toda chorando por ter sido abandonada pelo moreno que tanto amava, por sorte Ino, Sakura, Tenten e até mesmo a Temari lhe apoiaram.

Disseram que tudo bem, que era só ela arrumar outra pessoa, mas tudo isso mudou quando ela decidiu contar que estava gravida.

— Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu chamei vocês aqui. — todos estavam presentes: Ino, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, todos os amigos estavam na sala de Hinata esperando pacientemente a notícia que a morena lhes daria. — Eu es-estou grá-grávida. — anunciou a morena com receio.

Nesse exato momento Hyuuga Neji, primo da morena, levantou do sofá furioso indo na direção da porta. Fora necessário que Kiba, Shino, Naruto e Tenten o segurassem para que não saísse por aquela porta e procurasse Uchiha Sasuke em todos os cantos do mundo para lhe matar. Como dono das empresas Hyuuga tinha poder suficiente para fazer isso.

Depois de um tempo, com Neji já sentado calmo no sofá, começaram as perguntas.

— Você está gravida de quantos meses? — perguntou Sakura sorrindo, nem dava para notar a barriga da Uchiha. Hinata sorriu, tinha certeza que seu filho nasceria bem, afinal, passaria com a melhor médica de Konoha, Uzumaki Sakura, sua melhor amiga.

— Três meses. — respondeu docemente, sorrindo para a melhor amiga. Sabia que todos estavam preocupados com ela, mas conseguiria vencer a dor da solidão e criar o seu filho com todo amor possível.

— Ele sabia? — perguntou Ino receosa, não queria que sua amiga voltasse a chorar, se surpreendeu quando viu Hinata abrir um sorriso sincero e com todo amor do mundo responder.

— Não, eu iria lhe contar quando chegasse em casa, mas ele não veio. Fiquei tão surpresa que esqueci completamente o que iria falar.

E de repente, surpreendendo a todos, Neji levantou do sofá e se ajoelhou na frente da prima que se encontrava sentada. O Hyuuga levantou a blusa da Uchiha e beijou sua barriga. Era uma cena emocionante e Hinata sorriu ao sentir os lábios do primo sobre sua barriga, sabia que poderia contar com ele para tudo que precisasse.

— O próximo será meu. — comentou ele, tudo que mais queria era ter um filho, já vinha há meses tentando engravidar TenTen, mas nunca conseguia. Mesmo assim não perdia as esperanças.

E não foi. Alguns meses depois que Hinata anunciou que estava grávida, Ino também anunciou estar grávida e logo em seguida Sakura.

Sabaku no Ino teve gêmeos: Mizumi, uma menininha loira de olhos verdes e Kakoru, um menino ruivo de olhos azuis. Gaara, marido da loira, ficara muito feliz por aumentar a família.

Já Uzumaki Naruto ficou mais bobo do que já era quando sua filha, loira de olhos verdes nasceu. A alegria foi tanta que ele saiu mostrando para todos os presentes no hospital sua filha, o que arrancou risos de muitos pacientes do local.

No aniversário de 4 anos do Sousuke, a alegria foi geral. Naruto e Sakura apareceram com a filhinha loira de 3 anos, Ino e Gaara trouxeram os gêmeos nada parecidos para brincar com o pequeno Uchiha, Temari, Shikamaru e seu filho Kohoru de 5 anos trouxeram presentes para o filho da Hinata e Neji e Tenten voltaram de viagem para a festa do pequeno, o filho de 2 anos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados foi a alegria da festa.

Todos queriam pegá-lo no colo, e toda vez que a pequena criança sorria os presentes também sorriam. Eram lembranças que Hinata nunca queria esquecer, lamentava por Sasuke não estar presente nessas lembranças, mas já não chorava com a falta do amado.

**_Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
O que eu sinto por você, não vai passar_**

**_Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
E no final, eu sei que vai voltar_**

A campainha tocou e Hinata se levantou para atender. Andou na direção da porta e a abriu encarando com os olhos arregalados a pessoa tão conhecida por sua mente e corpo. Os olhos ônix e os perolados se encontraram, o pequeno Sousuke se escondeu atrás da mãe observando o homem na porta. Trajando terno e gravata, Sasuke parecia um empresario importante.

— Desculpe ter ido embora daquele jeito Hinata, meu pai havia me ligado desesperado de Paris dizendo que a empresa estava falindo e que precisava de mim. Não queria ir, mas ele me obrigou dizendo que tiraria a coisa mais importante de mim se eu não fosse. — os olhos de Hinata já estavam cheios de lágrimas de emoção. — Por favor, me perdoe, esse tempo que fiquei lá foram os piores dias da minha vida. E lá aprendi o quanto precisava de você, eu te amo Uchiha Hinata.

Hinata estava sem ação, sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, eles nunca conseguiram mentir um para o outro. Uma mãozinha puxou sua calça e seus olhos desceram na direção da criança.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Sasuke, suas esperanças foram despedaçadas, se ela tinha um filho é porque havia se casado de novo.

— É o meu filho. — Hinata respondeu, mas logo em seguida se corrigiu. — Nosso filho, Uchiha Sousuke. — o menino saiu de trás da mãe revelando a cabeleira negra arrepiada e os olhos igualmente negros.

Sasuke sorriu, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto se abaixava e abria os braços esperando que a criança corresse em sua direção. O menino encarou a mãe que sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, permitindo assim que ele prosseguisse.

A criança correu e se jogou sorrindo nos braços do homem que nem sabia quem era, mas que sentia que era alguém importante. A morena chorou de emoção, seu filho finalmente conheceria o pai.

— Eu te perdoo Sasuke. — falou ela, Sasuke sorriu feliz abraçado ao filho. — Te perdoo e te aceito de volta. — o moreno se levantou pegando o filho no colo, se aproximou de Hinata sorrindo e lhe deu um selinho. Encarou o filho e beijou carinhosamente sua testa, finalmente teria uma família, a família que sempre quis ter.


End file.
